Media consumption devices, such as smart televisions (TVs), can access broadcast digital content and receive data, such as streaming media, from data networks (such as the Internet). Streaming media refers to a service in which media content such as movies or news can be provided to an end user over a telephone line, cable, Internet, and so forth upon request. For example, a user can view a movie without having to leave a residence of the user. Also, users can access various types of educational content, such as video lectures, without having to physically attend at a school or educational institution.
As the number of media consumption devices continues to increase, video content generation and delivery can similarly increase. With an increase in use of media consuming devices (such as smartphones, tablets, and smart televisions) to access streaming media, content or network providers (such as local broadcasters, multi-channel networks, and other content owners/distributors) can distribute contextually-relevant material to viewers that are consuming streaming media (e.g., media programs). For example, local broadcasters can include contextually-relevant advertisements and interactive content with streaming media.